The End of Silliness? 4 (transcript)
2017 Version (The story begins at an ice cream parlor that's modeled after Edward Hoppers's famous 1942 painting "Nighthawks". It's a bright clear morning. Inside, we see Larry the Cucumber as an ice cream man cleaning plates behind the counter. We also see Jimmy Gourd sitting and sleeping next to a large glass window, alone and fidgeting. There're three almost empty sundae glasses on his table: two pink and one green. Jimmy appears to be having a nightmare of some kind. We fade into his dream.) Archibald: Ex-ex-ex-excuse me, I have an announcement. ...and as the result of the disastrous outcome of the previous silly song... Larry: Boy is riding with cebu... (Speaking) Um... No wait. No wait. Archibald: Th-th-this is quite disappointing...disappointing...disappointing... (We fade back to Jimmy, still dreaming...) Jimmy: No. No! (...then back to his nightmare...) Archibald: Management has decided-decided-decided...that other performers...performers... Mr. Lunt: 'Cause you're his cheeseburger His yummy cheeseburger... Archibald: Silly Songs is cancelled... Silly Songs is cancelled-is cancelled until further notice. ...cancelled... Silly Songs is cancelled...cancelled...cancelled...cancelled... (...and back to Jimmy, who's fidgeting more vigorously.) Jimmy: Raree! Raree! Raree! Nnnnn! Nnnnnn! No wait! Nnnnnn! Raree! Raree! (Larry begins to take notice of Jimmy's spastic squeaking and fidgeting.) Jimmy: NNNNNNNN! Cebu Nnnnnn! Larry: Huh? Jimmy: Raree! Larry: Hey-hey, Mr. You okay? Jimmy: Raree! Nnnnnn! Nnnn! Raree! Larry: OH MY GOD!! Wake up, Mr.! Mr.?! (The title "Silly Sing-Along 6: The End of Silliness? 4" comes up as Larry rushes over to see if Jimmy's okay.) (The VeggieTales Theme Song begins) (We fade back to Larry and Jimmy. Jimmy has an ice pack on his head. He also has a cup of coffee in front of him.) Larry: You had me worried there for a while, buddy. You okay? Jimmy: (Sniffs) Yeah. I'm okay. Larry: Well...can I getcha anything? A push-up? (Jimmy shakes his head.) Larry: Waffle cone? (He shakes his head.) Larry: Cup full of sprinkles? Jimmy: No. I don't need anything. Larry: You, uh...wanna talk about it? (Jimmy looks up then looks over at a jukebox with a TV screen.) Jimmy: Does that thing work? Larry: Yep. Jimmy: G-7. Larry: What? Jimmy: G-7. Press G-7! (Larry hops over to the jukebox.) Jimmy: It all started a while back when I was singing this song and... Well...I don't know! It just...kinda got messed up! (Larry presses G-6 by accident and on comes "Oh NO!". Once the song is done, Larry laughs but stops when he sees Jimmy's stern looking face. Jimmy's not wearing his ice pack anymore.) Jimmy: What do you think that's...funny? Larry: Well, Yeah. Ah... Oh. Uh... Uh, no. No. Wow. Eh, heh. That's gotta hurt. Jimmy: Yeah, but It wasn't my fault! (Jimmy flops his head onto the table.) Jimmy: They got 'em mixed-up at photo hut! Larry: W-wow. It, uh... Heh. It-it happens. But-but it's not a big deal. So you messed up a song. It's not the end of the world. (A mysterious man and a woman in a red dress enter the ice cream parlor. The man's face is obscured by the turned up coller of his trench coat. The man sits down and places his breifcase on the counter.) Larry: I'll be with you in a minute, folks. What you need is a little something to cheer you up. (Larry walking over to the jukebox again.) Larry: And I've got just the thing. (He presses a few buttons.) Larry: There. That oughta do it. (He walks away from the jukebox.) Larry: What'll it be, Mr.? (The songs that play "God's Way", "Stand!" "The Forgiveness Song" and "Grumpy Kids". After that, Jimmy sniffs a little.) Jimmy: Yeah. I could kids that would grumpy for the time I did have with my silly songs. Bye, silly songs. Nice knowing you. (He begins singing) It isn't any trouble just to S-M-I-L-E... Larry: Okay. Wrong song. Bad timing. Ah... These'll be great. You'll see. Oh! This one is so funny! (Laughs) (Singing) You're big, I'm little... (Speaking) O-okay, buddy! Hang on! Daddy's coming! (The next songs that play are "I'm So Blue", "Larry-Boy Music Video" and "Love My Neighbor".) Larry: (Laughs) Oh, that cracks me up! Bungee bungee bungee-wungee-woogee-wagee-weegee... Come on! (Laughs) (Larry stops laughing and notices that Jimmy's still not cheering up.) Jimmy: I hope those guys didn't get hurt falling on their heads like that. You think they got hurt? Larry: Well, buddy. I don't know. They were wearing their helmets. Jimmy: Yeah. They were wearing their helmets. That's good. Larry: Look. Pal. M-maybe it's none of my business, but...why are you so down? You wanna tell me what's going on? Man: I'll tell you what's going on! (The mysterious man reveals himself to be Junior Asparagus. Jimmy looks shocked then grumpy. Junior hops over to the jukebox.) Junior: Perhaps this will clear things up. (Junior looks angrily at Jimmy. They both make funny faces. Junior looks angry again and selects a song.) Jimmy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (The song Junior selected is "The Grapes Of Wrath". After the song, Larry looks at Junior.) Larry: (Gasps) You don't mean...? Junior: Yes! It's my fault! All my fault! I'm the one to blame! (Jimmy gently bangs his head on the table.) Larry: That is serious. I'd feel that way too if somebody took my songs away. (Jimmy nods in agreement.) Junior: It's just that... I... Well... Surely you can understand my position. I was simply acting in the public's best interest. We do have standards to uphold, you know. (Larry looks jealous at him.) Junior: Yes. I see. Well... But then, I got these. (Junior opens his briefcase. Jimmy looks on as the sun is rising. Junior pulls out a pile of papers. He takes one piece of paper and reads it out loud.) Junior: Ahem! "We, the undersigned, believe that Junior Asparagus should forgive and forget the Song of the Cebu incident and return Silly Songs with Larry to regular Veggie programming, signed 133,812 adoring fans, including, but not limited to, the entire population of Dayton, Ohio and even someone in Air Force Museum." Jimmy: Air Force Museum? Junior: Yes. It close to Indiana. Jimmy: (Happy) Wow. Air Force Museum. Junior: The people have spoken. I'm afraid I have no other choice but to hereby decree that Silly Songs is henceforth reinstated. Effective immediately! Which is what, I suppose, henceforth means. But no matter! Go on! Sing with all the silliness you can muster! (Junior hops onto the counter.) Junior: Let the world know, yea unto its farthest reaches, including, but not limited to, air force museum, that this is not the end of silliness 4! No! Quite the contrary! Silliness has just begun! (He slips and falls off the counter. His head pops up from behind.) Junior: But try not to be too silly. Please? (Jimmy gives Junior a "Thumbs up" look, gets up and hops over to the jukebox. He pulls out a disc entitled "Sillysongs With Larry: The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps". He puts the disc in. An arm of the jukebox places the disc in the player and "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" plays.) (End credits roll) Larry: Yodel-Hoo Category:Transcripts